Dance With Me
by ggirlangel93
Summary: What Stiles and Lydia did after they left the school in 6x10!


The wild hunt was over. The ghost riders were gone. Life was now back to normal. The pack just defeated the ghost riders at the school and everyone headed home. Lydia tells Stiles she is not leaving his side for the rest of the night. She has spent the past few months without her other half. Those months were some of the hardest times of her life. Stiles and Lydia hold hands while walking to the jeep. Stiles opens the car door for her and they take off. The whole car ride to Stiles' house, they hold each others hands. Each red light they catch, they share a kiss. At one point while Stiles drives, Lydia can't take her eyes off of him. "What?" Stiles lovingly says to Lydia. "I just missed you so much Stiles" she says. Stiles gently kisses her hand and says "I missed you too Lydia". They finally make it to Stiles' house. Stiles' dad is working for the rest of the night, so it's just Stiles and Lydia there. Stiles opens his bedroom door and takes a minute to soak it all in. He hasn't been home in months and missed sleeping in his own bed. "Wow everything looks just the way I left it" he says. Lydia begins to cry a little. She is overcome with all these emotions and memories of when he wasn't there. When no one else but her believed he was real. When his room was empty but she saw all his furniture appear. "Lydia what's wrong?" he says concerned. "I'm just so happy you're here. Your room was empty, but I felt your presence everywhere. I was so lost without you" she says. Stiles wipes her tear off her cheek with his thumb. "Lydia it's ok. I was lost without you too, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here" he says as he kisses her forehead. Lydia smiles and is no longer sad. He's the only one that can make her darkness disappear. Stiles tells Lydia that he's going to take a quick shower now. Lydia sits on the bed, while he goes into his drawers to get his pajamas out. He slowly starts taking off his flannel shirt and t-shirt, while Lydia is checking him out. It's the first time she is seeing him shirtless and she likes what she sees. He bends down to untie his converse sneakers and notices Lydia staring at him. They both smirk at each other, as Lydia is flirtatious while biting her lip. After he takes his shoes off, he slowly walks over to her. He whispers in her ear "Wanna join me?". Lydia jumps in his arms and says "Thought you'd never ask". They start kissing and Stiles carrys her into the bathroom. They turn the shower water on and start undressing each other. Stiles helps take Lydia's romper off and Lydia helps unzips his pants. Lydia rubs her hands on his abs while Stiles kisses her neck. They hop in the shower and start passionately kissing against the shower wall. Lydia bites his bottom lip while Stiles whispers "You're so hot". They make out for about five minutes and then proceed with the actual shower. Lydia washes Stiles with a soapy loofah sponge and gently places kisses on his shoulders. They finish with the shower and grab some towels to dry off. Lydia is shivering and Stiles wraps a towel around Lydia's shoulders. They hold each other to keep warm. Stiles changes into a t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. Lydia changes into a pair of Stiles' sweatpants and his lacrosse jersey. They cuddle in bed for awhile, until they both fall asleep. It starts pouring rain outside. The rain loudly taps on the window and the sound wakes up Lydia. Stiles also wakes up and whispers "Are you ok babe?". She holds his hand and says "Yeah...the rain just woke me up". They talk for a little bit and can't seem to fall back asleep. Stiles then thinks of a fun idea. He gets up from the bed and says "Lydia let's go outside!". Lydia looking puzzled says "Um Stiles it's 2am and it's kinda pouring out?!". Stiles reaches his hand out and says "Come on Lydia, it will be fun and we can't seem to fall asleep anyway!". She giggles and agrees to join him. They hold hands and head out the front door. The neighborhood is completely silent, expect for the sound of the rain on the pavement. They run onto the empty street, twirling around like little kids. Catching rain drops on their tongues. Lydia holds onto Stiles and whispers in his ear "Dance with me". While soaking wet, they slow dance in the empty street. Stiles hums a sweet love song out loud and whispers in Lydia's ear "Remember how you were the first girl I ever danced with". They both smile. He twirls her around and dips her while kissing. They look deep into each others eyes. The look of two soulmates in love. Lydia stares into his beautiful brown eyes and says "I love you Stiles". The world stops. Time freezes. Stiles finally hears the sentence he has waited his whole life for. The girl he has loved since the third grade, loves him back. He is overcome with emotion and joy. He already knew that Lydia loved him all this time. But to actually hear it is a dream come true. His ten year plan worked. "I love you too Lydia. So much" he says. They passionately kiss and Stiles lifts her in his arms. The rain eventually stops. Stiles and Lydia spend the rest of the night sitting on the porch, looking up at the stars. Right after they kiss for a moment, they see a shooting star go by. Their love is so strong, it changes the universe. They make a wish upon a star and wish for a lifetime together.


End file.
